Kumagoro se ha perdido
by nat-chan07
Summary: kumagoro ha desaparecido ahora TODOS tienen que buscarlo, pero la pasarán muy bien buscandolo... (nuevo cap 03)
1. Kumagoro se ha perdido cap 00 intro

****

*ADVERTENCIA*

Este fanfics puede causar tanta pero tanta risa que no es recomendable para personas con problemas respiratorios ya que pueden ahogarse de tanta carcajada...

ATTE.

La autora

KUMAGORO SE HA PERDIDO

- Hola kumagoro

- Que tal Ryu-chan *WOF*

- Estoy muy feliz.

- ¿Porque? *WOF*

- Porque hoy comí muchos chocolates... ¿que te gusta comer?

- A mi me gustan las zanahorias... *WOF*

- ¿zanahorias?

- Siii y son muy ricas crudas *WOF*

- Ohhh! que ganas de probar las zanahorias crudas

- ¬¬'¿de donde sacarte eso Ryuichi? ¿y porque tu conejo está ladrando?

- eh?... que dijiste Kei-san??

- uf!! no me estas escuchando, bueno te lo voy a repetir ¿de donde sacarte lo que acabas de decir?

- de Digimon Tamer

- ¿que es eso?

- un anime muy entretenido

- ¿y que tiene que ver eso con lo que dijiste hace un momento?

- es que en esa serie hay una niña que habla con su peluche.

- ¿y porque kumagoro ladraba?

- es que su peluche es un perro...

- ^_^U me lo imaginaba.

- y que le pasa a esa niña?

- mmm... cae en una depresión y casi destruye el planeta

- ^_^U vaya que bueno.

- ¿Kei-san que es depresión?

- uf!! esa pregunta la estaba esperando... bueno, Ryu-chan imagina que estas con tu Kumagoro.

- mmm... ya. 

(imaginación de ryu-chan: primero que nada recuerden la canción más cursi que tengan y lean lo siguiente "Ryu-chan y Kumagoro tomados de la mano recorriendo el parque... se abrazan, dan vueltas jugando a la ronda, se caen, rien juntos, van al carrusel, siguen riendo, toman un helado, van a la rueda de la fortuna, son tan felices...")

- ahora imaginate SIN KUMAGORO

- T_T

Un rato después

- Kei-san fue muy malo, no debió hacerme imaginar estar sin Kumagoro, ¿y si algún día sucediera? ¿un día sin Kumagoro? eso sería horrible...

*música please*

MEA CULPA

con la conducción de CARLOS PINTO

(vaya nos alcanzó el presupuesto para traerlo a este fanfic jo jo jo)

- Buenas noches, bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de MEA CULPA... En esa ocación conoceremos la historia de un jovén y su querido peluche, peluche que perdió de la siguiente manera...

Recreación:

"Era un día hermoso, Sakuma Ryuichi acababa de llegar a NG-Records ya que tenía que ir a grabar su nuevo Disco, como no podía entrar kumagoro a la sala de sonido lo dejó en una silla, todo fue genial, había grabado con una voz extraordinaria, y estaba lleno de energía, en ese momento va en busca de su querido peluche y amigo, pero, no lo encuentra por ningún lado...

- Ohh!! mi Kumagoro!!!! donde estás??? T_T buaaaa Noriko!!! Kumagoro se ha ido!!!!

- pero como?? Kumagoro es un peluche no camina Ryu-chan??, no lo habrás dejado en otra parte y no te acuerdas???

- nooo! estoy seguro de que lo dejé en esta silla... buaaa ¿y y y si lo han raptado? NOOOOOOO!!!

- ¬¬' quien va a querer raptar un peluche???

- eh? que dijiste Noriko-san?

- ^o^ ejejejeje nada Ryu-chan

- entonces ayudame a rescatarlo... Tohma tu también.

- ehhh? yo también???

- Siii!! ACASO TIENES ALGÚN PROBLEMA???

- ^_^U la verdad es que sí, hoy viene Eiri-san para hablar algo muy importante conmigo...

- ahhh! que bien entonces el también me ayudará a rescatar a Kumagoro...

- u_u sabía que iba a decir eso, ¿porque abrí mi bocota?...

continuará...


	2. kumagoro se ha perdido cap 01 habla yuki

CAP 01 "habla Yuki Eiri"

Y sólo venía porque Tohma de había invitado, además de que no me quedaba mucho dinero y me iba a dar de comer como lo hace siempre que estoy corto de papel verde además de que Shuu-chan estaba de gira. Pero jamás pensé que el hecho de que se hubiera perdido esa cosa rosada a la que llaman Kumagoro hubiera sido tan provechoso para mi.

Estaba entrando a NG-Records cuando escucho una voz muy conocida...

- YUKIIIIII!!!

Era Shuichi, HEY, que hace Shuu-chan aquí? que no estaba de gira?

- hola Yuki, que haces aquí?? vienes a recogerme???

- ehh... este... yo... si.. eso, te estaba esperando Shuu-chan

- *q* que amoroso Yuki. 

- (me salvé de esta)

En ese momento llega Tohma, se le vé muy agitado y detrás de él Ryuichi.

- Hola Tohma, que te pasa? - el solo corrió detrás de mi...

- Salvame!!!! Ryuichi ha perdido su Kumagoro...

- y que tiene de malo eso?

- miralo tu mismo

Era cierto, el hecho de que Kumagoro no estuviera convirtió a Ryu-chan en un verdadero monstruo, empezó a asustar a toda le gente que pasaba por el lugar, estaba completamente fuera de si...

- Ayudame a buscar a Kumarogo antes de que esto empeore

- eh...? - (T_T adios comida...)

- ustedes tambien Shuichi, Hiroshi, Suguru

- QUE???!!! NOSOTROS TAMBIEN (los tres gritaron)

- QUIEREN VER A SAKUMA REALMENTE MOLESTO???

- ehhh..? no (al mismo tiempo)

- ejem... entonces debemos dividirnos en grupos de a dos...

Justo cuando nos ibamos a organizar los grupos para buscar el dichoso peluche rosa aparece mis hermanos Mika y Tatsuha..

- hola a todos, hey que haces detrás de Yuki??

- ehh.. nada querida.

- holas, ehh? que le pasa a Ryu-chan?

- Es que se ha perdido Kumagoro.. - le respondió Tohma

- que??? a mi ryu-chan se le ha perdido su Kumagoro??

- si, nos ayudas a encontrarlo

- por supuesto, todo por mi Ryuichi...

bueno ahora supongo que podremos armar los grupos de a dos y salir pronto de esto... el primero en escoger pareja fue Shuu-chan quien se abalanzó sobre mi como diciendo a este nadie me lo toca, Tohma lo quedó viendo con una cara ^_^U... Tatsuha fue de inmediato hacia Sakuma para calmarlo diciendole que vamos a encontrar a Kuma-chan lo antes posible. Mika agarró del brazó a Tohma para que no se le escapara, en ese momento llega Noriko con Ayaka-chan que venía a buscar a Hiro, así que Ayaka fue con Nakano-san, mientras que Noriko se quedó con Fujisaki-kun... Kei-san y Sakano-san que se me habían olvidado se fueron juntos...

-------------------

Shuu-chan estaba muy feliz de que lo halla venido a buscar después de su gira... creo que Tohma sabía que no me iba a acordar de que llegaba hoy... y que además le había prometido a Shuichi que lo iba buscar... seguro que este baka le comento esto último y Tohma como sabe que se me olvidan esas cosas me salvo el día... aunque igual me hubiera gustado la cena…

Luego de alejarnos de NG Shuu-chan me dijo que estaba muy cansado con la gira así que quería ir a dormir a algún lugar... empezó a bostezar como diciendo que ahora mismo, y para que no se quedara dormido en la calle el dió la idea de ir a un hotel que estaba por aquí cerca, esto me olía a treta se Shuu-chan así que le respondí ¿y que pasa con Kumagoro? el me dijo que después iriamos a buscar a Kumagoro. Oh! ya llegamos al hotel...

Shuu-chan Pidió una habitación con dos camas, nos disponiamos a subir por el ascensor que estaba vacío, una vez cerrada la puerta comenzó a acercarse amenazadoramente tal como yo lo hice una vez y me besó... pero esta vez no voy a ser como Shuichi en esa ocación así que lo abrazé y apreté mis labios a los suyos con más fuerza... se abrió la puerta, eran dos personas que iban a subir, al tiempo nos alejamos rapidamente, pero las risitas y miradas picaras siguieron el resto del ascenso, esas dos personas nos quedaron mirando raro ^_^U...

Ya estamos en la habitación, Shuichi parece que "QUIERE" por que lo único que ha hecho es seguir mirandome con esa cara tan linda que tiene... Derrepente Shuu-chan parece estar un poco mereado y cae sobre mi...

- estas bien Shuichi?

- si estoy bien, lo que pasa es que no he descansado muy bien en la gira...

MENTIRA... ese baka queria que lo llevara en brazos a la cama... bueno será, lo tome mientras el ponía sus manos en mi cuello, y lo llevé a la cama mientras le decía "bienvenido a nuestra luna de miel querido", el me miró con su cara de angelito picaron y me respondió "ya era hora mi amor"...

Una vez que lo dejé en la cama y me iba Shuichi se levanta en 1 - 2 x 3 y me tira sobre la cama...

- que no estabas cansado Shuichi?

- si pero quiero dormir contigo.

- bueno pero sabes que conmigo no vas a descansar

- lo suponía, por eso vinimos aquí...

- y eso que tiene que ver?

- es para que en casa no me molestes.

- ehhh... quien YOOO molestarte?

- shi...

- bueno, entonces voy a aprovechar muy bien esta ocación...

Me senté sobre el, lo sujeté tan fuerte como pude y lo besé con la voracidad de un cazador al encontrar su presa, Shuu-chan se asustó mucho así que me detuve un poco y seguí besandolo con suavidad. Al instante ya estaba buscando su cintura, sus caderas, el cierre de su pantalón y luego su miembro, el cual al frotarlo con mi mano probocaba en Shuichi el placer... Shuichi se acomodó de tal manera que es como si estuviera diciendome que lo penetrara y sin dudarlo lo hice... al principio entré con suavidad para no causarle dolor, luego su cuerpo se acostumbro a mi miembro y comencé a entrar con más firmeza... Shuichi me pedía más y más pero no sabía que más hacer así que se me ocurrió mastrurbarle con mi mano mientras lo penetraba por detrás, al parecer a Shuichi le gustó... estaba cansado y caí sobre la espalda de mi amado...

contuniará....

(nota de la autora: holas como están?, espero que les haya gustado el primer tomo de este fanfics, lo hice con mucha dedicación ya que soy muy mala escribiendo lemon y si voy a poner sexo no lo pienso poner por las puras, sin una historia detrás, siiii ya sé que me demoré mucho en poner algo de acción gay pero como les dije antes era necesario ponerle cuento, incluso, casi no creía que pondría esta última parte en este fic y realmente me costó mucho hacer esa parte... bueno l@s dejo porque supongo que estan ansios@s de ver el siguiente capitulo, ah se me olvidaba sus alabanzas y criticas a nat_chan07@hotmail.com y no olviden de revisar mi webpage )


	3. kumagoro se ha perdido cap 02 habla Shui...

CAP 02 "Habla Shindou Shuichi" Estamos a punto de llegar a NG-Records espero que Yuki se haya acordado de la promesa que me hizo antes de que me fuera a gira, porque o sino lo mato, si el no está mi maravilloso plan nunca funcionaría, pero creo que va a funcionar porque le hice prometer a Tohma que me ayudaría a tenerlo allí cuando llegara... Ya estamos aquí Shuichi, y Yuki vino, calmate Shuichi, actua normal (no tan normal Shuichi), bueno a la acción... - YUKIII!!! hola Yuki, que haces aquí?? vienes a recogerme??? - ehh... este... yo... si.. eso, te estaba esperando Shuu-chan MENTIRA se le notó en la cara de inmediato pero seguí como si nada, gracias Tohma T_T... Todo iba a ser perfecto, pero, hey ¿que hace Tohma corriendo desesperadamente y ryuichi tan loco detrás de él? una vez que lo supe mis planes se fueron al tacho de la basura... si no es una cosa es la otra T_T soy el chico menos afortunado del planeta (N.Autora: al igual que Doremi jo jo jo) Todo iba muy mal hasta que dijeron "nos dividimos en grupos de a dos" así que inmediatamente me agarré de Yuki, uf! por un poco y Tohma lo tenía primero, ese traidor... grrrr... Ya nos alejamos de NG así que Shindou actua rápido ¿que puedes hacer? ah ya sé voy a finjir que estoy cansado y que quiero dormir ahora mismo, por aquí hay un hotel y podemos pagar por el día una habitación para nosotros solitos... Ji ji ji ya estamos en el ascensor y no hay nadie creo que lo voy a impresionar con un besito... por como el reaccionó nunca se me hubiera ocurrido cuando el lo hizo conmigo, soy un imbécil T_T ... Una vez que llegamos a la pieza me puse en acción y por lo que veo Yuki me correspondió. No voy contar lo que Yuki me hizo porque salía en el capitulo anterior ¡NO SEAN FLOJOS Y LEANLO! sólo voy continuar con la historia... Yuki cayó sobre mi espada a lo cual atiné a hacer la pregunta más estúpida del planeta, - ¿Yuki estas bien? - era obvio no pero uno igual siempre lo pregunta... - estoy bien solo un poco cansado... - y porque? - CREES QUE HACERTE SENTIR PLACER ES MUY SENCILLO? - ehhh... SIIIII!!!! - así que eso crees, ¿porque no intentas hacer todo lo que hice haber si aguantas? - claro Yuki, no es mala idea... - Yuki me miró con una cara... Lo tomé y lo puse boca abajo, simplemente hice lo que se podía hacer con el en esa posición... entré en él lo mejor que pude... una vez que terminé con eso comencé a besar todo su cuerpo pero me resultó aburridisimo así que abro el frigobar y saco una salsa de chocolate, mhh mi favorita (es increible lo que uno puede encontrar en ese pequeño refrigerador :P) y dibujo un camino por todo su cuerpo el cual empecé a recorrer con mi lengua, sentí las risitas de Yuki... continué con mi camino hasta llegar a su pene, lo lamí y lo re-lamí, pararon sus risitas y comenzarón sus gemidos de placer... Derrepente Yuki se levantó y me abrazó... lo hizo sólo para dejarme lleno de salsa de chocolate y comenzó a trazar con su lengua el mismo camino... y nos quedamos dormidos abrazados... - oye Shuichi despiertate... ¿quieres bajar a cenar? (n.autora: pobre de Yuki, no había comido, ¿lo recuerdan?) - ehhh... mamá 5 minutos más. - oye imbecíl despabilate soy yo Yuki... - ehhh...? EHHH???? - te pregutaba si querías bajar a cenar... - claro... bajamos y mientras cenabamos empezamos a conversar - Oye Yuki de donde sacarte tanta inspiración - leí unos fanfics de una tal nat_chan07 - ahhh... yo tambien leí su fanfic, parece ser muy buena - (n.autora: hey tenía que hecharme flores :P :P) Estabamos en lo mejor de la conversación cuando nos acordamos deeee... - KUMAGORO!!! (los dos) - Shuu-chan, los demás deben estar esperandonos... será mejor que nos vayamos... Shuu-chan... - Si? - Gracias - Yukiiii, que acabas de decir? repitelo... *¬* 


	4. kumagoro se ha perdido cap 03 hable Tohm...

CAP 03 "Habla Seguchi Tohma"  
  
Hasta el momento todo había sido genial para mi, iba a invitar a Eiri a almorzar, acababa de terminar de grabar el disco de mi banda, pero... no contaba con que esa cosa rosada a la que Ryu-chan le llama Kumagoro se perdiera... No tenía ganas de buscar ese trapo de felpa así que me fuí corriendo, no contaba con que Ryuichi me siguiera por todo NG-Records, como será que ni en mi propia empresa pueda estar a salvo, creo que debo revisar el sistema de vigilancia ya que por más que pedí ayuda nadie llegó, no vaya a ser que un día nos ataque un "Tal-ivan" y nos mate por esta seguridad tan ineficiente...  
  
Salgo lo más rápido que puedo y llego a la salida, ohh! Yuki ya ha llegado...  
  
- Hola Tohma, que te pasa? - me puse detrás de él (no piensen nada malo ¬¬'  
  
) - Salvame!!!! Ryuichi ha perdido su Kumagoro... - y que tiene de malo eso? - miralo tu mismo  
  
Bueno ya saben lo que le pasó a Ryu-chan, no tengo porque seguir repitiendolo...  
  
Cuando le pregunté a Yuki si quería ayudarme puso una cara que daba compasión... pobre de él lo único que quería era comer... pero el peluche de Ryu-chan está primero, según el mismo Ryuichi...  
  
A mi se me ocurrió la genial idea de dividirnos de a dos para poder ir con Yuki pero Shindou-kun se me adelantó, me miró con una cara que me hizo retroceder de inmediato, además del tirón que Mika me dió para que no me acercara a su hermano, que debo decir me dolió bastante...  
  
T_T no quería ir con Mika, es muy mandona, siempre está pendiente de la gente con que me junto, más parece que ella dirige la compañia en vez de yo... y me dá la sensación de que los demás se burlan por eso... ¿quien me manda a tener alguién así como esposa? bueno aunque debo reconocer que es muy buena en la cama, ¿el hermano será igual? :P :P :P ...  
  
Mika me lleva hasta mi oficina, así que tomamos el ascensor, espero que no se fije en el desorden después del escandalo de Ryu-chan por ese maldito peluche que hizo que no tuviera mi comida con Eiri, y yo que quería servirmelo en bandeja u_u ya me lo imagino *¬* ==(baboso)...  
  
-------------------------- Imaginación de Tohma ---------------------------  
  
Hola les hablo yo El Subconsiente de Tohma, en este momento Tohma se está imaginando como sería la cena con su amor platonico Yuki Eiri, así que veamos que tiene en su pervertida cabezita...  
  
- Tohma la comida está fantástica... gracias por traerme... - no es nada Eiri-san... todo esto lo hago porque eres mi amigo... no puedo dejarse solo muriendo de hambre... además Shuichi te dejó desamparado por toda esta semana... - es verdad creo que voy a hacerle la vida imposible cuando llegue... derrepente me dió mucho sueño... - (excetente [les parece conocido de los simpson?]... está haciendo efecto la pildora para dormir, jo jo jo) n_n ¿no quieres ir a dormir un rato? ya que este también es un hotel... (lo elejí especialmente para eso) - ohh gracias... ¿me harías el favor de pedir una habitación? - claro ningún problema... (todo marchando)  
  
Y una vez en la pieza...  
  
Apenas lo dejé en la cama se quedó dormido, la pastillas son muy buenas debería darle algunas a Mika para que no me moleste en la noche cuando quiere sexo. Pero, él se ve tan lindo dormido, parece un angelito y está aquí, estoy junto a él, a lado de mi querido Eiri...  
  
Me acuesto junto a él y acerco mi rosto hasta rozar el suyo, su piel estan suave, nunca la había podido sentir, toco sus labios con mis manos, se ven tan exquisitos, me dan ganar de comerlos... El efecto de las pildoras para el sueño duran 4 horas, me será más que suficiente para tenerlo junto a mi, abrazarlo, sentir su cuerpo junto al mio aunque sea dormido...  
  
Tengo ganas de besarlo por completo y lo haré ya que tengo esta oportunidad en la cual está dormido... AY se vé tan lindo n_n ...  
  
Sus labios son tan suaves, y los siguió besando con pasión... luego bajó hasta cuello y siguió más abajo hasta llegar a su pantalón, lo abrió con cuidado y empezó la lemerle su miembro...  
  
Al principio eran movimientos lentos, luego me acostumbré e introduje su sexo en mi boca, Yuki gemía dormido totalmente inconciente de lo que sucedida... me exité tanto que comencé a masturbarme mientras absorvía el pene de Yuki, después aceleré el movimiento, y contunié a ese ritmo cada vez más rápido hasta que Yuki no aguantó más y liberó ese liquido, muestra de su placer...  
  
Aún estaba muy exitado por la masturbación, lo dí vuelta y terminé de bajarle los pantalones, sus nalgas tan lindas, comencé a besar su espalda e introduje mi pene por ya saben donde... los jadeos de mi Bello Durmiente fueron casi inmediatas... empecé a acalerar, cuando...  
  
- Tohma, TOHMAAAAAA!!!  
  
----------------------- fin de la imaginación de Tohma ------------------  
  
- eh? que? como? donde? cuando? ahhhh eras tu Mika - que te pasa? en que estabas pensando? - no nada... - vamos dimelo... - en serio, no es nada... - SE PERFECTAMENTE QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO ALGO, ASÍ QUE ME LO DICES POR LAS BUENAS O POR LAS MALAS... - bueno... estaba pensando en lo linda que estabas hoy, ese vestido te queda muy sexy... - en serio te gustó? (es increible se fijó en mi vestido... creo que veo estrellitas...)  
  
Tohma se acercó a Mika y la besó con gran pasión, la puerta del ascensor se abrió...  
  
(nota de la autora: POR FIN he vuelto, estoy tan feliz de escribir este capitulo, arigatou Jugo-sama arigatou... no creí volver a sentir el placer de dar jugo en mi vida, me siento realizada como jugosa... :P aclaraciones: 1ro Toda esa escena de sexo explicito tambien llamado como lemon es causa de la imaganación de Tohma, esto hubiera pasado sólo si Yuki y Tohma hubieran ido a cenar, así que en ningún momento esto ocurrió. 2do esta imaginación de Tohma me parece más bien una violación mental... :P :P :P) 


	5. kumagoro se ha perdido ca 04 habla mika

CAP 04 "Habla Mika"

Estaba a punto de llegar a NG-Records en busca de Tohma. Casi nunca estoy con él, siempre que preparo algo me viene con la excusa de que está cansado, que tiene junta, que tiene que grabar con un nuevo disco y está haciendo los preparativos y nunca tiene tiempo para mi. Pero hoy no se me va a escapar...

Se perfectamente que mi esposo siente una gran atracción por mi hermano, pero yo quiero cambiarle esa actitud, le voy a dar la mejor noche de su vida...

Que demonios estará pensado mi esposo que no ha hablado en el ascensor, acaso... estará pensando en Yuki? debo interrumpir eso...

__

- Tohma, TOHMAAAA!!!

- eh? que? como? donde? cuando? ahhhh eras tu Mika

- que te pasa? en que estabas pensando?

- no nada...

- vamos dimelo...

- en serio, no es nada...

- SE PERFECTAMENTE QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO ALGO, ASÍ QUE ME LO DICES POR LAS BUENAS O POR LAS MALAS...

- bueno... estaba pensando en lo linda que estabas hoy, ese vestido te queda muy sexy...

- en serio te gustó? 

Sabía perfectamente que no era eso, sino que estabas pensando en mi hermano Eiri... Sentí tus labios contra los mios y el ascensor se abrió, esta vez no te me escaparas voy a hacerte mio a como de lugar...

Una vez que entramos a la oficina lo abracé con cariño y lo arrastré hasta un sillón que había en el lugar, me senté sobre él y comencé a besar su cuello, al parecer él lo disfrutaba... desabroché su corbata y su camisa lo mejor que pude mientras lo besaba en la boca, él hacía lo mismo con mi vestido... y seguí con sus pantalones...

ring ring ring

- oh no ese maldito teléfono otra vez... no contestes la llamada

- vamos Mika dejame contestarlo... Aló? si voy para allá colgó

- quien era querido?

- es el productor de una nueva banda.. 

- es necesario que vayas?

- hace semanas que me pide un entrevista..

- entonces que espere otra..

- no seas así Mika ^_^

- y a que horas vas a llegar?

- bueno... veamos... yo creo que tarde...

- bueno entonces esto queda pendiente

- claro querida ^_^ (me salvé de esta)

Se arregló la camisa, la corbata y tomó su chaqueta dejandome sóla en la oficina... creo que tengo ganas de llorar, será mejor que me tome el remedio que me recetó el médico, saben? la fluoxetina es muy buena para mi depresión... siempre me tomo dos cada mañana y así tengo animos para seguir aguantando el ritmo de vida de mi esposo, con todas sus llegadas tardes y demases... pero creo que desde ahora tendré que tomarme otra más, al parecer ya no hacen efecto como antes...

Me levanté del sillón y fuí en busca de un vaso con agua.. esta vida que llevo me está matando...

(nota de la autora: holas a todos, que les pareció este capitulo? espero que bien, **jo jo jo®** acaso ustedes creían que iba a hacer una escena hentai entre Mika y Touma? pues estubieron muy equivocados, ya me aburrí de hacer tanta escena caliente, además de que no quería que mi querido Touma se acostara con ESA (vaya ahora es mio **jo jo jo®**...bueno se aceptan review criticandome... OPINEN o sinó sentiré que no quieren que siga escribiendo, yo siempre dejo una nota en todos lo fics que leo, no es difícil, sólo aprieten un botoncito y diganme aunque sea hola, bueno no sean tan tacaños y escriban algo más... :p :p :p)

sigan la linea y hagan review

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

****

\/


	6. kumagoro se ha perdido cap 05 habla hiro...

CAP 05 "Habla Nakano Hiroshi"

Ha terminado nuestra gira por japón, nos fue super bien... cuando llegamos a NG-Records Ayaka-chan me estaba esperando, se le veía tan sonriente y llena de felicidad al verme, yo también la extrañé mucho, pero, debo confesar algo...

Me gusta Shuichi, bueno, creo que me gusta, en realidad no estoy seguro, estoy muy confundido...

Todo este dilema comenzó cuando Shuichi conoció a Yuki, y comenzarón a tener un relación amorosa, en ese momento recordé toda mi vida, y desde lo que me acuerdo siempre había estado con Shuichi jugando a las caricias y a los abrazos, ¿era sólo juego o realmente lo hacía porque sentía algo por él?, ahí mi dilema...

Llegué a creer que este cariño que sentía por mi querido amigo era realmente amor, pero amor de pareja... realmente esto me confunde, así que comenzé a buscar a alguien que se pareciera a ti y encontré a Ayaka-chan, ella es realmente casi identica a ti, son tiernos, sinceros, un poco idiotas.. ji ji... pero buenas personas, el hecho de que me guste ella me hacer pensar que en realidad estaba confundido respecto a lo que sentía por ti, que sólo era amor de amigos y nada más, pero a veces recuerdo esos momentos a solas, cuando ibamos a la escuela, en las que jugabamos a las caricias y mi dilema vuelve...

Este problema de si me gustas o no se hizo más complejo en la gira cuando por equivocación rozamos nuestros labios, el momento fue breve pero la sensación era la de un beso mucho más largo y en mi cabeza rondó por horas y horas.. debo confesar que pese a que solo era un leve roze se sintió realmente fuerte, como una explosión, ya me imagino uno más largo, supongo que sería un bomba atómica... pero creo que me quedaré con el recuerdo de ese breve lapso, ya no te puedo seguir buscando, ya tienes a Yuki, ya no me necesitas, pero cuando lo quieras ahí siempre estaré ayudandote y siempre que querré...

(nota de la autora: este capitulo se me ocurió en un momento de mucho ocio y no sabía que escribir para hiroshi, derrepente me acordé de una imagen del manga de gravitation en donde shuichi y hiro estaban abrazados y dandose besitos en la mejilla haciendo un "fan services" a unas niñas de por ahí, y de eso le puse de mi cosecha de puro jugo natural recien esprimido. Sii ya sé que me salió horrible, pobre Hiro, pero tenía que escribir algo antes de que ustedes me mataran por no actualizar... aps se me olvidaba esto va dedicado a jakito porque si no fuera porque ella escribe muchos fanfics a mi nunca me habría entrado en la cabeza hacer uno.... ^^)


	7. kumagoro se ha perdido cap 06 habla ayak...

CAP 06 "Habla Ayaka-chan"  
  
Venía a buscar a mi querido Hiroshi cuando supe la horrenda noticia de que Kumagoro se había perdido... de lo único que me alegro de esta terrible noticia (para Ryuichi) era que nos dividimos en grupos de a dos y me fuí con Hiroshi lindo Hiroshi :p ...  
  
Después de terminar con Yuki, Hiro-kun me ha ayudado a pasar mis penas y le estoy teniendo tanto cariño que siento que lo amo, incluso mucho más que a Yuki, Hiro siempre ha sido tan bueno conmigo, me llevó al parque de diversiones hace dos semanas atrás y me regaló un osito de peluche que ganó en uno se esos juegos de punteria... él ... él... él es tan romántico... siempre me llama... manda flores de vez en cuando... la otras vez me escribió un poema... que no era muy bueno pero la intención es lo que cuenta...  
  
Bueno.. a decir verdad aún no me puedo olvidar de Yuki,se perfectamente que a él le gusta Shuichi y se le vé muy contento desde su aparición, pero... no puedo dejar se sentirme como trapo sucio, realmente creía que Yuki algún día llegaría a amarme, que no sólo sería su prometida, sino que algo más...  
  
Mi corazón aún sigue destrozado por haber sido desplazada por un HOMBRE, hubiera preferido mil veces que haya sido una mujer, pero la vida te dá muchas vueltas y algún día pagarias los pecados que haz cometido en tu vida, si.. yo he pecado muchas veces, he mentido con lo de ser pura. Antes de que fuera novia de Yuki me pasaba de fiesta en fiesta, me emborrachaba y me iba con el primero que se me atravezaba en el camino no me importaba si era hombre o mujer ya que estaba bajo efecto de las drogas, y no volviá en mi hasta que era muy tarde y ya había perdido mi dignidad con ese o esa cualquiera...  
  
Realmente tube suerte de no haberme contagiado de sida u otra enfermedad vía contacto sexual, si no me hubiera encontrado con el Señor Uegusi (padre de Yuki) nunca habría salido del hoyo tan profundo en el que me había hundido hasta el fondo...  
  
Aquel día tenía una sobredosis de droga realmente potente, estaba mereada, y lo único que recuerdo es que caí inconciente en medio de no sé donde, cuando desperté había un hombre junto a mi, se le veía muy preocupado, pero no sabía quien era, cuando por fin pude pronunciar una palabra le pregunte lo que siempre se pregunta, ¿donde estaba?, ¿que pasó?, ¿quien era él?, y ¿porque está aquí conmigo?, él muy calmadamente me respondió una a una mis dudas...  
  
Por lo que me contó el sujeto, caí inconciente en medio de la calle, estaba por atardecer y no había mucha gente por esa hora y en ese lugar, él tuvo la suerte de pasar ese día por ahí para acortar camino a su casa y me encontró tirada en el suelo, simplente llamó a la ambulancia y como estaba muy preocupada por mi me acompañó hasta que desperté...  
  
Después él me preguntó el porque me había drogado, no tuve otra más que contestarle con la verdad me sentía realmente mal y era la única persona que sentía que me podía ayudar, así que sin más dudar me puse a llorar y le conté todo...  
  
Entre las cosas que recuerdo haberle dicho, fue el que mis padres nunca estaban conmigo, siempre de viaje, como será que nisiquiera me acordaba de sus rostros por tiempo sin verlos ya que para mi las fotos que me enviaban desde sus cruceros por el mundo eran como ver un afiche turistico en donde mostraban lo felices que se podían sentir viajando en ese barco. Al contarle eso el señor Usugi comprendió de inmediato el porque no pudo ubicar a mis padres durante la semana en el que estuve hospitalizada, hey un momento ¿estuve toda una semana y mis padres ni se enteraron? esto ya era la gota que rebalzó el vaso, al parecer yo no les importo, por eso me dejaron a cargo de una niñera desde pequeña, por eso yo casi nunca pasé un cumpleaños por no decir tajantemente NUNCA a secas, ahora lo comprendo todo, fue por la poca preocupación de ellos lo que provocó que estubiera al borde de la muerte, realmente me volví a sentit sola... pero esa mano que toco mi hombro me hizo volver en si y ví que había alguien que realmente se preocupaba por mi, el señor Uesugi me salvó de mi soledad...  
  
Lo restantes dias de mi internación en un centro para drogadictos fué más amena, las constantes visitas del señor Uesugi fueron lo mejor que me había sucedido en demasiado tiempo, cuando llegaron mis padres me tube que enfrentar a ellos, pero el señor Uesugi hizo todo lo posible para que todo resultara bien, y así ocurrió... Tiempo después estaba junto a mi familia, viviendo lo que debí vivir hace mucho tiempo, fué en ese momento cuando conocí a Yuki...  
  
continuará????...  
  
(n/a: siii ya lo sé GOMEN NASAIIII, en realidad no sabía que poner para Ayaka así que empecé a escribir los primeros 3 parrafos hasta... que empecé a divagar por 2 semanas y ahora por fin puse eso por inspiración divina y en realidad no salió malo, pero eso que puse no es Ayaka, es solo una estúpides sacada de mi turbia cabecita... y es por eso que pido perdón... aps y no se olviden de ver mi page web - espero que hayan captado el porque ese nombre en mi super page jo jo jo® - y aprovecho de dar denuevo gracias a mi gran amiga jakito que sin ella nunca en mi vida habría escrito un fic, ni siquiera uno sano :p, porque es increible que ella tenga como 40 fics diferentes, todo un record ¿no?, espero algún día tener tantos fics como ella pero creo que es mucho pedir ^_^, weno creo que me alargé con mi nota de autora así que l@s veré en el proximo capitulo, bye ^_^) 


	8. kumagoro se ha perdido cap 07 habla nori...

**ATENCI"N: Este capi está dedicado a Coni por ser su cumpleaños, espero que te guste, ¬¬ más te vale ¬¬, ahp tambien en el otro fic te tengo una sorpresa ji ji ji**

Kumagoro se ha perdido****

CAP 07 "Habla Noriko"

Era una de las pocas veces en la que Ryuichi se comportaba como debía en los ensayos, sólo cantando y ensayando, nadie pensaría que un ridículo peluche rosa que Ryu-chan tiene desde sabe uno que tiempo causaría tantos problemas... Y bueno, heme aquí buscandolo con el primito de Touma, realmente me parece simpático pero es muy reservado, ni comparación con el frio y calculador de su primo, si no fuera porque me ha chantajeado nunca más volvería a Nittle Grasper...

De todas las personas que no quería que supieran mi gran secreto, Touma era el que menos quería que se enterase, ahora no me deja tener una vida tranquila y todo por haber tenido una aventura con un joven que conocí hace un tiempo atrás...

Me sentía sola, mi esposo Tetsuya se había ido de viaje por una de sus investigaciones, como ya no era parte de NG mi vida se convirtió en una monotonía, siempre lo mismo, una y otra vez, hasta que lo conocí, aquel sujeto me cautivó con su elegancia, me invitó a cenar varias veces intentando conquistarme hasta que lo logró...

Ese mismo día estaba con unas copas de más, fue el momento en el que aquel galante sujeto obtuvo lo que tanto quería de mi... Me besó y acarició mientras me llevaba directo a la cama, todo era un sueño para mi hasta de de un momento a otro veo a Seguchi Touma sentado en uno de los sillones de mi sala, yo quedé en blanco... Mi galán al verlo huyó de inmediato, pensando que Touma era algo de mi, pero esto apenas era el comienzo de mi pesadilla...

Touma se levantó, me pareció que muy lentamente, me propuso que volviera al grupo o le decía a mi esposo las aventuras que tenía mientras él estaba de viaje, no me quedó más alternativa, yo amo a mi esposo, no quiero perderlo...

Realmente no quería volver a los escenarios, no despues de lo que me pasó años atrás... Perdí el control de mi misma, me creía el centro del universo y caí en lo más profundo del hoyo de la fama, aún recuerdo el momento en el que desperté en el hospital por sobre dosis de cocaina, desde ese momento comencé a dejarlo...

Recien habiamos comenzado a ser famosos a nivel de todo japón, nuestras canciones sonaban en todas las radios, era la cima. Concierto tras concierto, autografos, secciones de fotografía, contratos con disqueras, comerciales, era un mundo muy agotador, tanto que para estar siempre sonriente recurrí a las pastillas que me subían el animo, así podía estar simpática todo el tiempo, pero no fue suficiente, necesitaba más y más, y así llegué a consumir drogas para mantenerme activa la mayor parte del tiempo...

Cuando se enteraron Seguchi y Sakuma, pusieron el grito en el cielo, me reprocharon el haberme hecho todo este daño, despues de una larga discución decidieron que lo mejor era separarnos, Sakuma se fue a USA y Touma lograría consolidar su empresa discografica mientrs yo me recuperaba lentamente, claramente nadie supo de que este fue el motivo real del porque nos separamos, el viaje de Ryu-chan nos sirvió como distractor...

Esto es apenas la punta de la historia de mi vida, Touma nunca lo creería, especialmente Touma. Era de noche y acabábamos de salir de NG-Records, tras hacer nuestra nueva grabación para relanzarnos al mercado discográfico, Mika estaba en la recepción del edificio esperando a que su esposo bajara, aquella noche no lo haría, como siempre, decidimos las dos juntas pasar la noche paseando por la ciudad.

Entramos al un bar cercano al lugar y no emborrachamos hasta más no poder, ella me contó que su esposo nunca estaba en casa, y que siempre era lo mismo con él.

La noche era jóven y nosotras nos encaminamos a su casa, era grande, todo un lujo en esta gran ciudad, estacionamos el auto y buscamos las llaves para entrar. Cuando Mika iba a abrir la puerta cae sobre mi, por lo mareada que estaba, nuestros labios se juntaron levemente, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que Mika segundos despues estaba haciendo, luego de ese pequeño roce, Mika me tomó del cuello que me besó, yo mareada y sin saber lo que estaba haciendo le seguí el juego, nos levantamos y entramos a la casa...

Ella me sacaba la polera, yo desabrochaba su blusa, entre besos, caricias y el alcohol que aún estaba en nuestros cuerpos, yo besaba su cuello, ella acariciaba mis pechos, abrazadas hasta el amanecer...

-----------------------

N/A: UY y es que no sé porque me ha dado por poner a los personajes como málditos alcoholidos drogodependientes oU, debe ser porque ando inspirada en eso XDDD No quise terminar el Yuri por que me dipo cosa y eso..

Lo del capitulo de Ayaka lo dejé hasta ahí porque me dió lata continuar esa idea, ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya perdí la linea de su historia...

Sinceramente no pensaba en continuar esta historia, pero como veo que hay personas interezadas, haré un esfuerzo y la terminaré. XDD


End file.
